I'll Teach You
by Men of Feathers
Summary: Alec and Magnus go ice skating and have lots of fun along the way. Malec one-shot.


"Do we have to go?" Alec complained looking up at his boyfriend with big eyes.

"Yes, you promised me this morning when you left early to train with your brother, so you have to come with me. Besides it'll be fun." Magnus replied, smiling at the shorter boy.

"I just don't get why we're going skating. We could just stay in at your place. Besides, Chairman Meow is probably lonely."

"Oh come on. I know you're just saying that because you've never gone. There's nothing to worry about. I'll teach you."

Alec crossed his arms and frowned, but followed Magnus nonetheless.

As they walked into the ice rink they passed many high schools couples sucking on each other's faces and throngs of teens talking animatedly to their friends.

"Do you want to be like that?" Magnus nudged his boyfriend, nodding his heads towards the kissing couples."

Alec blushed and looked towards the ground. "No. That's just embarrassing. How could they be so…" He searched for the right word. "Graphic?"

"I kid, I kid," Magnus laughed when he saw Alec's slight discomfort. "Do you honestly think that I'd do something that made you uncomfortable?"

"No, I guess not." Alec replied as he took the brightly-colored boy's hand in his own.

Magnus had brought his own fuchsia skates to match his (rather audacious) outfit while Alec had to borrow a pair from the rink.

"At least the red adds a little color." Magnus joked, indicating with his eyes his boyfriend's badly-fitting skates.

"At least your shoelaces are mostly black." Alec pointed out.

Magnus scoffed "They're not mostly black. They're zebra print which means they're equally black and white."

Alec chuckled "Let's just get to the ice."

Alec clung to Magnus and the wall when he first got on the ice. Clutching the older man's hand he made his way towards the center. A young boy no more than seven nearly ran into Alec making him fall. Alec threw his arms out for something to catch onto as his skates wobbled beneath him, but grasping only air, he fell to the ground with a thud. Alec sat on the ice as a deep red color crept into his face.

"Are you just going to sit there the whole night or am I going to teach you how to skate?" Magnus barely made out between fits of laughter. Alec grabbed Magnus' ankle making him fall next to him. At first he was stunned and just stared at Alec with his brilliant green eyes with only what could be described as a pouty look. Alec was about to say something when suddenly Magnus pecked him on the cheek and stood up swiftly, pulling Alec with him.

Chuckling, they skated around the rink in wide circles. Magnus was gliding as if he had been skating his entire life. Alec on the other hand was jerking back and forth trying not to bump into anyone as people raced past him. He completely flat out fell on his face at least twice. At one point he had to stay against the side. Magnus kept skating around, not noticing that he was alone. Alec clung to the wall along with a pack of girl scouts who all looked to be about ten. Most of them were looking around at their friends trying to skate and giggling.

He felt something behind him and turned around as fast as he could, thinking it was an attacker. He nearly fell but Magnus caught him laughing.

He gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "We've been on the ice for over an hour. I hear the concession has great hot chocolate and you look like you need a break from this," looking down at his boyfriend noticing his dark sweater was covered in ice "Wanna go?"

"Yes please." Alec said grinning shyly.

"You're right. This is really good hot chocolate." He said with a mouthful of crumb cake.

"Would I ever lie about something as important as hot chocolate?"

It looked like he was about to say more but a girl was standing there. She looked about 22 with really curly, thick brown hair in a messy ponytail and a shirt that said 'I'm not a nerd. I'm a level 9 Warlock' She was juggling a hot chocolate, a large camera and a churro.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full…"

"Of course." replied Magnus.

"Thanks. Hey, are you two a couple?" She asked after a minute or two and then blushed and started fiddling with her thick, circular glasses.

"Yes. We are." Alec said griming broadly

"You guys are so adorable," she squealed. "Do you think I could take a picture of you together? Oh! By the way my name is Jessica. But most of my friends just call me Jay. Like from Men in Black! I love that movie! Well there's three now… Sorry I ramble a lot."

"It's nice to meet you Jessica. I'm Magnus and this is Alec. I don't see why not."

"Awesome! Magnus is such a cool name! Just do whatever and I'll see what I can get."

She stepped back a couple of feet and snapped a few photos as the men talked. At one point Magnus had whipped cream moustache. Alec leaned over and kissed him, looked down and blushed for a long time before glancing up to see Magnus beaming at him.

Jessica ran back over with a huge smile on her face showing all of her bright white teeth. "You guys are perfect! I can't wait to see how these turn out. I gotta go my friend's been saving me a seat for a few minutes and he looks annoyed." She said as she took off in the direction she had been pointing.

The couple watched as she started running back and stood next to the table. "Oh I almost forgot! Here's my business card if you want to see how they came out. Bye! It was wonderful talking to you!"

"I saw her fiend sitting there the whole time she was talking to us. I think her coming over here was a plan to take our pictures…" Magnus shook his head as she sat down next to the boy she had mentioned.

"You're probably right," Alec agreed as he looked down at the card she handed him. "Even so, she was really nice and I'm excited to see the pictures."

They munched on their food for a little longer and finished the hot chocolates. Alec got up to throw away their garbage and when he got back Magnus was re lacing his skates.

"Are you having fun?" Magnus asked

"Yeah, I just wish that I would stop falling."

"Come on. Let's go back. I'll see what I can do to help."

Alec got much better as the second hour went on. He managed to only fall twice and bump into, and nearly knock over, four people.

"I thought Nephilim were supposed to have perfect balance."

"No. That's just Jace. You know, with the extra angel blood and stuff?"

"I forgot about that. Well, you can't all be special like your Parabatai." Alec blushed; he was still not used to anyone forgetting about Jace when they were talking to being the center of attention. Even when he was with Magnus. As a child he blended into the background compared to his younger siblings.

They were about to run into two teenage girls but at the last second the two men went to different sides of them. As they skated past Alec held up their hands and Magnus turned around. Yelling over his shoulder as they passed "I'm sorry! We're in love!" The teens began to giggle as the couple skated away.

Alec turned to Magnus. "I still need to return my skates. I'll meet you back by the bathrooms in five minutes."

They skated towards the exit and went their separate ways to get their shoes on.

A few minutes later Magnus saw his boyfriend hopping around on one foot trying to get his shoe one while walking. From what he could see it wasn't going too well. He ran into a short high school aged girl and apologized many times before making back over to Magnus.

"I was just thinking. That movie Jessica mentioned sounded a little like Shadowhunters. You know Men in Black. I bet they save the world in three separate movies. Wanna watch one tonight?" Magnus said as the two men walked out of the rink into the cold, snowy night.

"I don't care what we do. As long as we're together." Alec stood on his tiptoes and kissed Magnus on the mouth.


End file.
